Moments together
by ms.mango
Summary: Here are a series of vignettes, based on Spock/ Uhura moments from the 2009 movie that defined their relationship. These shorts are told from the characters POV and allow you to get inside their heads a little. Please read and review!
1. The Assignment

_**This is a sort of sequel to It is logical, but you do not need to have read it to understand what's going on. **_

Nyota waited to hear which starship she would be assigned to, though she had basically been guaranteed a spot on the enterprise. It had to be the Enterprise, she was graduating at the top of her class, she had excellent references from the heads of the phonology department as well as the dean of communications. She had worked as an aid in both advanced phonology and acoustical engineering courses. She had been one of the first cadets to submit her qualifications report along with her starship preference notice to the board. Nyota stood at attention trying to maintain her composure though her anticipation mounting. She had not expected to be deployed until after graduation, she had known that there was always a chance of being deployed while the primary fleet was engaged in active duty yet it had not seemed real until this moment while she along with the rest of her graduating class bustled throughout the hanger preparing for their first mission. A muted buzzing sound shook her from her reverie; Nyota quietly glanced down at her comm. to read the short message that had appeared on the screen: Good luck baby sis. please be safe, _upendo ninyi sisi-_ Etana. Nyota sighed, brushing off the slight apprehension that was beginning to seep in.

"Uhura: USS Farragut…"

For a moment Nyota stood motionless, surely there had been a mistake. When a smiling Gaila turned to her as the cadets were ordered to their stations Nyota knew that there had been a mistake. If Gaila had been assigned to the starship that she had requested, there was no reason for her to be assigned to a starship that was not even second on her list. Nyota turned away, not reporting to her station, but seeking out the one person she knew was responsible.

"Commander, a word?"

Spock had been notified only a month ago that he would be assigning this year's graduates to their starships. He had known that Nyota had requested the Enterprise and that she was more than qualified for the position, nevertheless they had to be careful. Though they had gone out of their way to be professional on campus, Spock suspected that their relationship had not gone unnoticed by at least a few colleagues and students who worked in the phonology lab. Nyota would graduate soon; he did not want knowledge of their relationship to interfere with her post graduate placement. He should have anticipated her reaction; she was not one to easily be dissuaded. As she pursued him through the hanger pleading her case he was well aware of what she expected.

"No, I'm assigned to the Enterprise"

As his eyes lingered on her briefly, he admired her resolve, he had been in error to believe that she would easily accept placement on any ship other than the Enterprise, she had earned it. With a few adjustments to the roster on his PADD he corrected his mistake.

"Yes, I believe you are."

As she turned to report to The Enterprise Nyota smiled, for a Vulcan, Spock was quite easy to handle.

***upendo ninyi sisi = we love you**

A/N: If you liked it, please review. If you thought it was just ok, please review. If you thought it was completely awful and not worth you commenting, please review. :D


	2. Destroyed

**Guess I forgot this before: I do not own Star Trek… there… I did it…happy now?

The years spent at the language institute had paid off tenfold; her abilities had secured her a spot on the Enterprise and had now landed her on the bridge as communications officer. It did not matter, she had thought that this was a routine peacekeeping mission but as she stood behind Spock, now acting as captain she begin to comprehend the magnitude of their mission. Their entire fleet had been obliterated by the Narada, most of her graduating class had vanished, and had she not protested her assignment she would be among those nameless victims, whose remains she had seen floating among the stars. Nyota shuddered at the thought, it had all happened so fast, she found herself fighting for control, she was scared, utterly petrified, her first mission could very well be her last.

The young ensign had just informed the captain that Nero was creating a black hole at the center of Vulcan. Vulcan, she had heard so much about it; the ancestral grounds, the architect, the common creatures that she had found so intriguing when Spock had shown her holos of them. In only a few minutes the planet would only be a memory, she wanted to reach out to Spock, he was losing home planet and there was nothing they could do to save it. There was nothing she could say to express her commiseration, Spock had reminded her as they had boarded the ship of their duties to Starfleet; they must conduct themselves in the most estimable and professional manner, regardless of what happened. He bolted from his seat and turned to her, his eyes flickered, though his expression remained controlled and impassive, she sensed his trepidation, "Alert Vulcan command center to signal a planet wide evacuation all channels, all frequencies" he instructed hurriedly as he made his way to the turbo lift. She tried, she wanted to turn away and force her herself to obey the captains orders, but this was Spock; she could not detach herself so easily. As he reached the lift she passed the order on to another officer. "Spock wait…" she implored as he resolve began to slip "Where are you going?" He stood in the lift facing her, for a moment he was not Commander or captain, his explanation came as a jumble of words, as he spoke Nyota listened, fully aware that nothing she could say would deter him, his parents were in the Katric ark and could not be beamed out "… I must get them myself" he breathed, their eyes locked briefly, they both knew the risk he faced by beaming down to Vulcan, his return was not guaranteed. She blinked, composing herself once more, she wanted to say something…anything, she faltered, unable to form the words, "_be careful…I love you..."_ The doors to the lift swished closed before her, and he was gone. She breathed deep, "_remain in control"_ she told herself and summoning her strength she sprinted back to her station and locked on to his frequencies.

Nyota waited to hear him call to be beamed aboard with his parents and the remaining elders. When she finally heard the signal she rushed to the transporter room, unprepared for what she was to find. Spock had made it, her relief was overshadowed by the noticeable shock on the faces of the elders, someone was missing. Nyota surveyed the transporter pad, "oh no…" she murmured as Spock stepped forward, glaring at the empty space. Nyota was pushed aside as a group of nurses appeared and began to usher the survivors to sickbay. Spock followed behind his father, eyes averted as he avoided her solemn gaze. Nyota turned away reluctantly, swallowing the lump in her throat she straightened her skirt and returned to the bridge.

**A/N: Turbo lift scene is next… please review!**


	3. Comfort

*I OWN NOTHING*

"Acting captain's log, star date 2258.42: We have had no word from captain Pike. I have therefore classified him a hostage of the war criminal known as Nero. Nero, who has destroyed my home planet and most of its 6 billion inhabitants. While the essence of our culture has been saved in the elders who now reside upon this ship ... I estimate no more than 10,000 have survived. I am now a member of an endangered species."

Spock left the transporter pad avoiding the shocked, sympathetic eyes of Nyota, it was illogical to dwell on the recent events, as it was impossible to change them there was nothing to do but continue with the mission at hand, it was the Vulcan way to grieve. As he exited sickbay and headed towards his quarters he felt the sympathetic eyes of his crewmembers upon him, by now everyone knew that his mother had not made it aboard the ship. It was suffocating, everyone watching him, waiting for a reaction, eager to see how a Vulcan responded to such a tragedy. As the doors to his quarters closed behind him Spock felt overtaken by dizziness, he stumbled to his bed. It was unfathomable, it had been so violent, he recalled her face as he had reached out to her, so helpless and frightened, his face the last sight she would see, the scene replayed its self over and over again. There was nothing he could have done, he was fortunate to have saved any of them. Then there was _that feeling_ as the whole of Vulcan died, he had felt there deaths; 6 billion sudden, violent deaths as the world collapsed. As he stretched out on the small bed the nausea returned, to settle himself he sat up on the edge of the bed. It did not help; their deaths were still ringing in his ears, the sensation of their collapsing bonds ached within his consciousness. The pain was too much to bear, Spock raced to the reciprocal near the small restroom, he had never felt so repulsed, he heaved until his stomach was empty.

After showering and redressing in a clean uniform he made his way back to the bridge, he was still the captain, he still had a rescue mission to perform, and he could not allow the actions that were beyond his control to affect his duties. The bridge was abnormally quiet, as Spock sate in the command chair deciding the next course of action. He could not concentrate, it was impossible for him to think rationally when he just kept seeing her. Nyota was watching him, undoubtedly she wanted to offer him words of comfort, it was illogical, words could not undo what had occurred. Normally he would advise her to return to her duties, to remain professional and objective. Her expression displayed her sadness, he could not look at her like this, it reminded him to much of his mother's expression.

Anger was not a new feeling for him, he recalled being angry as a child when he lacked the discipline and maturity to control it. What he felt now was not anger, the pain and sorrow were there, but there was something greater rising within him, he gritted his teeth, unable to focus. He needed to regain control, perhaps if he could meditate for a while he would be able to clear his mind and think more rationally. Spock relinquished his seat and once more headed for his quarters, Nyota followed him as she had just before he beamed down to the surface of Vulcan, this time however she entered the lift just before the doors closed. He watched her wordlessly as she halted the lift.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, unable to hide the emotion in her voice, she eyed him expectantly. Spock was unsure of how to respond to her words, she was sorry, she sympathized with him, there was little console in words. "I'm so sorry" repeated as she placed her cool hands on the side of his face. Spock locked eyes with her, the sorrow in her eyes mirroring his own, he wanted to explain but words were insufficient, he felt himself yielding as his outward calm began to crack. She was kissing him; there was something placating in the familiar caresses of her lips, he wanted to absorb this serenity, he restrained himself momentarily. Her lips moved from his to brush against check, he felt her hand on his neck as she wrapped her free arm around his waist pulling him in. He wanted to give in, to share his pain that was becoming too much to bear, she felt so delicate as he held her that he was reminded of her humanity, she could not be made to suffer such overwhelming emotions. A sigh shuttered through him as he pulled her close, resting his head in the curve of her neck, he was confronted by that image again as he reached for her…falling, closing his eyes, biting back the agony. As he clung to Nyota he felt as though he would crush as his grief took hold of him once more.

"What do you need? Tell me…tell me." Nyota pulled back, she glared at him. Spock regained his composure, he had to meditate, he had to return to the bridge, there was no time for self pity. Restarting the lift he turned back to Nyota, she stroked his neck, her eyes wide and questioning. What did he need? He needed to tell his mother that he loved her; he needed Nyota to know that he loved her, but more than that he needed it to be ok to love without having to rationalize it. He swallowed, prepared to tell her, "I need…" the words would not come, they could not come, "everyone to continue performing admirably" he managed. Nyota nodded silently, her eyes moistening, "Ok" she agreed, before pressing her lips to his, as she kissed him, Spock allowed himself to give in, falling into her, trying to convey what he had failed at telling her before. Too soon the lift stopped, he stiffened his back, and as the doors slid open he walked out, knowing that if he turned to her he would not be able to contain himself.

A/N:

This scene is one of my favorites!

Ok so this has two scenes, I just had to do Spock's reaction just before he returned to the bridge. Next is the transporter room where Spock and Nyota share a moment. PLEASE R&R!


	4. Thank You

A cadet enters Starfleet knowing that they are destined to face impossible odds and incomprehensible dangers in order to secure the safety and prosperity of the UFP. By now Nyota knew this all to well, as she silently followed Kirk and Spock to the transporter room she prepared herself to say goodbye. Nero had so easily destroyed Vulcan, with such disregard for life, he would kill Spock the first chance he had. Even if Nero did not kill him, if he failed the enterprise along with Earth would fall to Nero. She may never have the chance again to tell him what he already knew or to feel him, as only she had been able to. It was too much to consider, and so she didn't. As Spock took his place on the transporter pad ahe decided not to say goodbye, she looked up at him, vaguely aware that Kirk had stopped to contact the bridge; they had a few moments alone. Stepping up to the platform so that she was almost on eye level with Spock Nyota struggled to find the words for what she wanted to say "Spock I…" she began, the warmth of his hand on her waist pulling her close gave her pause. Though he had kissed her many times before it had never been like this, there was a distinct feeling of desperation as he pressed his lips to hers. Nyota savored the all consuming thirst of his kiss, it could be their last. There was no attempt to conceal their relationship as Kirk approached, as illogical as it was, neither of them cared to keep up appearances in the face of what was to come. Spock had been forever changed by the loss of his mother, he could no longer deny himself that which he so desperately needed. As he pulled away from her lips he pressed his forehead to hers. She was scared, but she did not show it, just as she had been when he had beamed down to the surface of Vulcan. She needed to be reassured, and though he was well aware of the futility of the mission he wanted to ease her fears "I will be back." he stated, attempting to sound more certain than he actually was. Nyota looked up at him, a sudden solemnity in her expression, "You better be…I'll be monitoring your frequency." She studied his face, trying to commit every feature to her memory. "Thank you Nyota." Spock responded, knowing that his words were not enough, he knew what she needed to hear and he wanted to tell her, but not this way. Recognition of his gratitude would have to suffice, he was truly thankful to her for drawing out the emotions that he had stifled for so long. He was grateful for her devotion and acceptance. He vowed then that if he were to survive he would find a way to fully express his appreciation for her, even after he resigned from Starfleet she would forever hold a place with him.

Nyota kissed him once more, before turning away heavy hearted. She at length acknowledged the captain who awkwardly nodded in her direction, he could not possible comprehend the depth between them but Nyota felt that maybe he understood the complexities of Spock a little better; he was more than what he appeared to be.

FIN

**A/N: This was a bit short but I think I got the point across; there is a little foreshadowing there for the sequel that I will start in a few weeks. I am still relatively new to writing fics so any pointers or suggestions are appreciated! Thanks again.**

**(Please Review)**


End file.
